doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Wienerschnitzel with Rob Huebel
"Wienerschnitzel with Rob Huebel" is Episode 129 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Rob Huebel. "Wienerschnitzel with Rob Huebel" was released on November 9, 2017. Synopsis The 'boys welcome actor and comedian Rob Huebel (Transparent, Childrens Hospital) to review the World's Largest Hot Dog Chain: Wienerschnitzel. The discussion includes sliders vs. hotdogs and more before an all new segment of The Leftovers. Nick's intro The Christmas tree, kindergarten, and of course, the hamburger: these American institutions were in fact first imported by German immigrants. While the U.S. may have begun as a British colony, and still maintains a close alliance with the United Kingdom that it calls a "special relationship," the Land of the Free's largest ethnic population is German-American. German settlers first arrived in the New World in the 1680s and immigration from Deutschland peaked between the mid-19th century and the beginning of the Great War. While the Northeast corner of the States is descriptively referred to as New England, Germans favored the center of the country, settling primarily in the Midwest. German immigrants are credited with beginning the American anti-slavery movement, and German-Americans were the largest contingent of forces fighting for the Union army as it battled to smite the slaveowner uprising of the traitorous Confederacy. Unfortunately, these contributions were forgotten and German-Americans later grappled with discrimination in the States due to the two World Wars started by their ancestral homeland. After the Second World War, Marine veteran Glen Bell founded his namesake restaurant, Taco Bell, in Downey, California. As the taco chain expanded, one of Bell's ambitious young lieutenants, John Galardi, set his sights on following in his boss' footsteps and opening a fast food eatery of his own. In 1961, using a loan from his parents, with approval from Mr. Bell, Galardi opened a stand right next to the Taco Bell he worked at, but instead of Mexican food, he served a German-American import: hot dogs. Galardi's wife suggested a name for the restaurant based off of a German word she'd read in a cookbook - though one that refers, not to frankfurters, but to a specific breaded pan-fried veal cutlet dish. Galardi adopted the suggestion, telling the Orange County Business Journal, "Hell, it's better than John's Hot Dogs." And though its title and food may have as little to do with authentic German food as Taco Bell does with authentic Mexican cuisine, this budget-friendly hot dog stand with its distinctive A-frame architecture and red, white, and yellow color scheme has endured for decades. Now with over 350 locations, Galardi's Taco Bell-side project today proudly declares itself "The World's Largest Hot Dog Chain." This week on Doughboys: Weinerschnitzel. Fork rating The Leftovers The Leftovers is when they buy fast food one day, put it in the fridge, and eat it one day later and see how it holds up. Today they test the 1/2 pound bean and cheese burritos, with green sauce, from Del Taco. Nick absolutely loved the cold burrito, and would take it to heaven. MItch and Rob were hesitant, finding it just ok and liking the aftertaste, but still would leave it behind on Earth (unless they could microwave it first). Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #OpenKitchenOpenMind vs. #KeepItInTheKitchen #SlimerFacts #SpecialPigsInBlankets vs. #PigFreak vs. #CornPorn The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)